Back with you
by Cerulean89
Summary: It has been a year since everyone came back. Bridget hasn't seen Peter and his siblings for six months since the passing of her father. When they get back to Narnia it is a totally different place then they remember. Bridget constantly thinks about their children. Not knowing if they live or are dead. Peter/OC and Caspian/OC. Rated M for safety
1. How long has it been?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's

Chapter one

How long has it been?

A shadow stood listening carefully over the hush that took place over the forest they were in. The beating of hooves and shouting coming from the distance. "What is it your majesty?" a badger asked that was standing next to the shadow. They took off the hood of a cloak they were wearing revealing a teenage girl with long red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Trouble, head back to Trumpkin and Nikabrik as soon as possible Trufflehunter. I'll go alert my brother. Be ready to fight," she said turning around and went deeper into the forest.

She came to a group of creatures that were of legend by the now merciless men that destroyed their homes, their lives, making them flee into the forest and hide. She went up to a male with dark black hair and ice blue eyes. "Liam, Telmarines are coming this way." He nodded and threw her a quiver filled with arrows and her bow.

"Take them out if you can. Just be careful you don't get caught Audi," he said she nodded. She went back to Trufflehunter's place where she noticed someone fall off their horse. It dragged the boy until he got his foot out of the saddle. He just laid there to trying to get his breathing under control.

As Trumpkin and Nikabrik came out of the house the Telmarine soldiers came into the clearing. "You take care of him." Trumpkin said going over to soldiers. Audi stayed in the dark watching and waiting to see if her friend needed help. She sent an arrow flying into one of the soldiers that was coming up behind Trumpkin. Trumpkin looked where the arrow came from as she stepped out and went to help. Just then a horn sounded, she jerked back and looked over as the boy blew an all to familiar horn.

"That's aunt Susan's horn," she said running back to where Nikabrick and the boy was. She watched Nikabrick hit him in the head with the handle of his sword. The boy fell backwards unconscious. Audi picked up the horn that was laying in his hand. She looked at him and sighed bending down she went to pick him up. "Come on help me get him inside."

"What? He's one of them!" he yelled. She rounded on him holding the horn in her hands.

"He has aunt Susan's horn. If he had this then he needs help. My father would never refuse help from anyone. Now help me," she yelled at him. He helped her bring him inside where Trufflehunter bandaged his head. She looked t the unconscious boy and felt something touch her heart. She went and fetched some water and a cloth. She sat by him and wiped the dirt and blood from his face.

He stirred and opened his eyes and looked at the girl with red hair and bright blue eyes. "Where am I?" he asked trying to get up. She put her hand on his shoulder to keep him from getting up and opening the wound on his head.

"Shh...you're safe. Now sleep some more." She soothed putting her hand to his cheek.

"Who are you?" he asked fighting his heavy eyelids.

"Audi, I'm a friend. Now sleep," she said again. He fell back to sleep. She got up and went to the others.

"How is he?" Trufflehunter asked.

"He seems to be running from something. He is quite spooked. I will go and inform my brother about our guest." She grabbed her weapons and left the hut. Trufflehunter walked out with her. "Whatever happens don't let Nikabrik kill him. Lead him to the others once he has fully awaken. I will try to get back as soon as I can."

"Yes your majesty," he said bowing his head. And with everything taken care of here she disappeared.

When she reached the young man she grabbed into a hug. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes but we have a problem. Telmarines were chasing one of their own. They captured Trumpkin and the one that's being chased had aunt Susan's horn. He blew the horn. Liam do you think dad, mum and the others will come back?" she asked.

"I hope so Audi the more that comes the better." Liam looked out into the night.

~*Bridget's POV*~

I just put the last of the boxes on the truck. Wiping my brow and grabbing a cup of water I looked over at ma as she was sitting on the bench in front of our house. She was crying again. Going over to her and hugging her. "Ma, da wouldn't want us to be sad."

"I know sulkie but it's just so hard. I loved him so much," she sobbed. I started crying as well. When da was transported to the hospital here in Dublin something went wrong. His wound got infected and he passed away six months ago. My grandparents said that we could move into their house in England to help ease the financial burdens that we were facing. Da was buried in England in the family plot. That was the last time I saw Peter and the others. Ma and I came back here to start packing. We sold most of our items and boxed what was only important. I heard the phone ring and I let go of ma and went in to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bridget darling this is grandma. How is your mum?" she asked.

"Still upset about da. We both are," I said feeling sad again.

"I know we all miss him. Now we just want to make sure that you'll be on the ship tomorrow morning. We will meet you once you dock. Have everything packed?" she asked.

"I believe so. Thank you both for letting us stay with you. Love you both lots," I said and we hung up. I headed outside and helped ma back inside to make some tea and then took her to her room. Her bed was still here and she laid down. I had given her a sedative to make her sleep. I walked out and closed the door. I needed to go for a walk.

I headed outside and walked down to the spring that was about a mile away. Once there I sighed looking at the water. I missed da, Peter, my siblings, my children, all my friends. I just felt so empty. Sitting down I looked into the water at my reflection. Feeling a pinch on my back I turned around and noticed that no one was there. Turning back to the water seeing something behind me in the reflection. It looked like Aslan. I stood up to fast and lost my balance falling into the water. When I came up for air the water tasted salty and there was a warm breeze.

Looking around I let out a sob and smiled at the sun. I was home again back in Narnia. Laying back in the water, floating as the waves gently pushing me back to the shore. Hearing splashing and laughter had me looking around and there I saw four people who I loved so dearly. Swimming up to them finally being able to touch the bottom. Making my way to them I heard Lucy shout my name.

"BRI!" Everyone turned and smiled. But not as much as Peter did. He rushed to me and pulled me into his embrace and kissed me with so much passion I thought I was going to melt.

"Oh Bridget I missed you so much. I love you," he said planting kisses all over my face.

"I missed you too Peter," I said hugging him. We went back to the beach where I was welcomed by the others as well.

"Oh Bri I missed you," Lucy said hugging me.

"I missed you to Lucy. Hello Susan," we hugged and then turning to Edmund. He smiled and hugged me as well. Then he threw me back into the water. I surfaced and smiled at him and we continued to play in the water until Edmund was looking at something.

"Ed...Ed?" Susan called to him.

"What is it?" Peter asked before I dunked him into the water. Laughing as he came up and grabbed me by the waist. He pulled me into his chest as we looked on at the youngest boy.

"Where do you suppose we are?" he questioned. Peter looked at me as we looked on at the boy and his question.

"Well where do you think?" Peter said looking at him in disbelief.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," he said making Peter and I look at each other. Then up where Edmund was looking. We waded out of the water and made our way up to investigate where we were.

"How is you mum doing?" Peter asked me. I shook my head and his arm went around my waist.

"Not good. Doctor has her on sedatives so she can sleep. I fear that my da's death has taken a toll on her. I am afraid for her," I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry love." Peter kissed my head and we continued to walk around the ruins. He held my hand as we came to stop on some stairs.

"Wonder who lived here?" Lucy asked looking back at Susan who was coming up when she kicked something we all noticed her picking it up.

"I think we did," she held up a familiar looking figurine.

"Hey that's mine," Edmund said as we all gathered back together. "From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked.

"Well...I didn't exactly have a solid golden chess set back in Finchley did I?" He took the figurine in his had. Lucy looked off into the distance.

"It can't be," she whispered disheartened. She took off running and we all followed her til she stopped. "Don't you see?"

"What?" Peter asked as she put us in spots where something was sticking out of the ground.

"Imagine a waltz. And columns there." She pointed as she adjusted Susan. "And a glass roof." I stood beside Peter's right and felt my heart sink when we finally figured it out.

"Cair Parevel." He said. I felt my knees give out as the thoughts of my children were gone. "Bridget?!" Peter came over to me and I felt tears just cascade down my face. He pulled me into his chest as he stroked my now dried was now cut short to my shoulders instead of to my waist.

Peter helped me up and we started walking around the ruins of our home. Edmund knelt by something. "Catapults."

"What?" Peter said.

"This didn't just happened. Cair Paravel was attacked." Peter let go of my hand and went over to a wall and started removing plants. Him and Edmund pushed the wall revealing the hidden door. Peter pulled a pocket knife from his pocket and broke the door knob from the rotten wood of the door and started to cut a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around a stick.

"Don't suppose you have any matches do you?" he asked looking at his brother's bag.

"No. But will this help?" he asked pulling out a torch.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner," Peter said in a bit of exasperation in his voice. Peter let Edmund go first. Threw the stick and let the girls go first and he took the end of our little line.

Leading us through the ruins there before us was the treasure room. There stood five statues of us and trunks. "I can't believe it. It's still all here." Peter looked at me and we all went to our trunks. I went to mine and saw that my bracelet and sword from Father Christmas was here. As well as my wedding dress as well as other dresses.

"I was so tall," Lucy said pulling out a dress and putting it up to her.

"Well you were older then," Susan said with a sad smile on her face.

"We all were. I don't see anything from Liam or Audrey in here." I said searching through the trunk. Maybe their stuff was in Peter's trunk.

"As oppose of hundreds of years later when we are younger?" Edmund asked as he put on a helmet that was to big for him. We laughed then I turned to Peter who blew something off a tray he was holding.

"What is it?" Lucy asked Susan as she was searching for something.

"My horn. I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back."

Peter went to his trunk and pulled out his sword and removed it from its sheath. "When Aslan bares his teeth. Winter meets its death."

"When he shakes his mane we shall have spring again." We were all silent for a moment. "Everyone we knew. Mr. Tumnus, and the Beavers. They're all gone." I felt my heartache and I knew that also meant my children. No one dared to say anything about them. I felt Peter pull me into him. He rubbed my arms trying to comfort me. But I knew that as much as I was hurting he to was hurting.

"I think it's time we find out what's going on," Peter said making us all nod. We pulled out clothes that would fit us and let us blend in instead of wearing the clothes that we had now. I changed behind a tree when Peter stumbled upon me. I turned quickly and blushed ten shades of red. "Sorry."

"It's alright Peter. We are married after all. Have been for a long time," I smiled looking at him over my shoulder. "Would you um...mind?" I asked him. He nodded and finished lacing up the back of my dark blue dress for me. His hands lingered on my neck and then he took the chain off that held my wedding rings. He turned me around and took the rings off the chain and took my left hand and placed them where they belong.

"I love you Bridget Pevensie," he said. I took his chain that held his ring off and put his ring on his finger.

"I love you Peter Pevensie forever," I said and we kissed like we had done on our wedding day so many years ago. When we parted we smiled a sad smile knowing that we will never see our children again.

"I know I miss them to," he said hugging me. We walked out and headed down the beach.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to a boat. Peter, Edmund and I took our swords as Susan took aim at the boat as they held a dwarf and were about to toss him into the water. She let go of an arrow into the boat as a warning.

"Drop him!" she yelled notching another arrow. The soldiers dropped the poor thing into the water. Peter and Edmund went racing off to them. I stood with my sword ready as they grabbed a crossbow and went to shoot when Susan shot him first. The other soldier bailed out of the boat.

Edmund pulled the boat to shore as Peter managed to get the dwarf to the beach. Lucy cut his bonds and he pulled off the cloth from his mouth as he coughed up water. He managed to stand up and he didn't look happy at all.

"DROP HIM!" he yelled looking at us. I gripped my sword firmly in my hand. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"A simple thank you would suffice," Susan said a bit peeved at how ungrateful he was being.

"They were fine drowning me without your help," he pointed at the river.

"Maybe we should have let them," Peter said a bit angrily.

"Peter calm down," I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked trying to figure what was going one without anymore fighting.

"They're Telmarines that's what they do." I looked at the others as Edmund looked back at the dwarf.

"Telmarines here in Narnia?" he questioned.

"Where have you been for the last hundred years?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy said as Susan handed Peter back his sword. He looked at Peter's sword then at us. Something seems to click and he sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?" he questioned. Peter stepped up and put out his hand.

"High King Peter the Magnificent," he said. The dwarf went to shake but held back.

"You could have left off the last of that," Susan said making us all chuckle.

"Probably," the dwarf chuckled.

"You'd be surprise," Peter said taking out his sword. I looked at him as if he was nuts. But he gave me a smile and nodded to Edmund.

"Oh you don't want to do that boy," the small man said.

"Not me. Him," and with that handed him his sword. Edmund took his sword out as the dwarf took Peter's sword. Peter took my hand as we stepped back. Edmund took his eyes off the dwarf underestimating him. Then in nothing flat they were fighting. He was good I have to admit it. But not as good as my brother-in-law. Edmund had him disarmed in nothing flat.

"Beards and beardsticks. Maybe that horn worked after all," he said stunned and looked at us.

"What horn?" Susan asked.

A/N: Alright here it is the first chapter of the sequel. I am glad that many of you read my first story and liked it. I hope you like this as well. It has bugged me to start this since I finished the first story. Please review. Oh and I am going to be switching first person a bit in this story so if anything gets confusing please pm me so I can fix it if I need to. Thanks again ~Cerulean89


	2. Crush

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ocs

Chapter Two

Crush

~*Audi's POV*~

I quickly made it back to Trufflehunter's when I could hear clinging inside. Dear Aslan please don't let that be Nikabrik. I thought as I entered the small but cozy home of my friends. I saw that the boy not much older than my brother standing and protecting himself with the fire poker. "Stop, hold it, no stop," Trufflehunter tried to break up the fight. I just stood back and watched making sure that neither killed the other.

"I told you we should have killed him when we had the chance," Nikabrik said with malice laced in his voice.

"You know why we can't. Her majesty told me to watch over him," Trufflehunter said watching Nikabrik's face change when his friend spoke of me.

"If we are taking a vote. I am with him," the boy said quickly in a deep accented voice trying to save his own skin. That voice made shivers run down my spine trying to get rid of this feeling that this boy gave me.

"But we can't let him go. He's seen us," he yelled slashing his sword at the terrified boy.

"That's enough Nikabrik or do I have to sit on your head again?" the badger said. Nikabrik's face contorted in horror and disgust at the thought. Making me laugh and the three of them turned to see me. Two of them bowed to me as the boy looked on.

"Trufflehunter is right Nikabrik leave the boy be," I said and he put his sword down. I walked over to the boy and held out my hand. "You alright?" He just sat there looking at my hand which I pulled back and left him sitting there. I crossed my arms and leaned up against the wall.

"I spent half the morning working on this soup for you," Truff said picking up the bowl. "Would you like a bowl my lady?" he asked to me. I nodded I loved Truff's soup always made me feel better.

"What are you?" the boy asked looking at Nikabrik then at Truff. I laughed and he looked at me.

"You know it's funny you should ask that. You would think more people would know a badger when they saw one." Truff saying the obvious but I knew what he was going to say next.

"No I mean you're Narnians. You're suppose to be extinct. I flinched at the words making my heart-break remembering all my friends dying during the attack on our home. My parents disappearing so suddenly. Liam and I had to hide in the woods like rats away from the enemy. No one helped us. I pulled on my arms and Truff noticed the hurt I was feeling and came and put his paw on my arm.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Nikabrik said turning around. Truff went back and brought out two soups for me and the boy.

"Here you go. Still hot," I sat down and started to eat the soup.

"Since when do we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?"

"I am not a soldier! I am Prince Caspian X." He stood up still holding the poker.

"Then what are you doing here?" Nikabrik asked. I too stood to face him.

"Running away." He looked sad and solemn. He walked to the fire. "My uncle has always wanted my throne." He went and put the poker back in its place. "I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own."

"That changes things," Truff said.

"Yeah that means we don't have to kill you ourselves," Nikabrik said making me glare at him.

"You're right," Caspian said going over to his vest and started putting it on.

"Where you going?"

"My uncle wont stop until I am dead." I watched him.

"You can't leave. You're meant to save us," Truff said making him stop and look at us. I crossed my arms again and looked to the wall.

"What is wrong with her?" he asked.

"She is Audrey Princess..." I whipped around and looked at Nikabrik.

"Not another word," I warned him.

"You're a princess?" Caspian asked.

"That is none of your business. Prince," I spat.

"Back on the subject. Do you know what this is?" Truff said holding up aunt Susan's horn. "You must tell him who you are your majesty?"

"No! No one needs to know who I am," I ran out of the hut. I heard Caspian following me. "Leave me be prince."

"No I told you who I am now tell me who you are!" he ordered. I turned around and gave him the most hatred stare I could muster.

"You order me around. Fine you want to know who I am? I am Audrey Princess of Narnia. Daughter of High King Peter and High Queen Bridget. Niece to King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy. Sister to Prince Liam. The last rulers of Narnia." I spat out in rage. He looked at me. I turned around and started walking away.

"But how can that be?" he asked.

"That is none of your concern." I turned around and started walking into the trees.

~*Bridget's POV*~

We sat in the boat going down the river. This place has changed since our absence. I can't believe in just one year our time hundreds of years flew by. I sat back with Edmund as he was steering while Peter was rowing. The girls sat up front with Trumpkin. I looked at Peter and he held such sadness with hatred and anger swimming in his eyes.

"They're so still," Lucy said as she looked at the trees towering above us.

"There trees what do you expect?" Trumpkin said looking up as well.

"They used to dance," Lucy said sadly.

"It wasn't long after you left the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated into the woods. And the trees they retreated so deep within themselves that they haven't been heard from since." I felt horrible for leaving.

"What about Audrey and Liam?" I asked not being able to hold it in any longer.

"I don't think I am the right one to tell you about your children your majesty," he said. I dropped my head in my hands feeling the wave of sadness creep into my heart again. I knew they wouldn't be here but why did I get my hopes up. I felt Edmund rub my back in place of his brother who was still rowing.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy questioned the great and powerful King of Narnia.

"Aslan? We thought he abandoned us when you lot did," Trumpkin said not looking at us. I hated that word abandoned. We didn't abandon anyone. We just simply fell back into our old world without a choice.

"We didn't mean to leave you know." I looked up as Peter said that.

"Makes no difference now does it?"

"Get us to the Narnian's and it will," Peter said continuing to row. We made it to shore and we jumped off the boat. The five of us pulled the boat ashore so that it wouldn't float away. I happened to look up to see where Lucy went off to. I rushed off to stand next to her as something caught our attentions.

"I think we should head back Lu," I said quietly. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hello there!" she shouted. The creäture that caught our attention was a bear and I noticed that something is wrong. "It's alright. We're friends."

"Come on Lu let's head back," I whispered to her. It dropped to its legs and started to come over.

"Don't move your majesties," Trumpkin yelled. I knew it we should have headed back to the others. Lucy looked back and then at the bear as it started running to us. I grabbed her hand and we started running back to the others.

"Stay away from them!" Susan shouted notching her bow with her arrow. Lucy fell and I went back and grabbed her in my arms protecting her from the bear.

"Shoot Susan shoot!" I heard Edmund yell. I closed my eyes waiting for an attack but nothing came. Then the roaring stopped and we looked back at Susan when we realized that Trumpkin shot the bear.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked.

"I suspect that he was hungry," Trumpkin said coming over to us. Edmund and Peter rushed over to us as we got up. Peter pulled me into his arms as I pulled Lucy to both of us. He pointed his sword at the animal just in case he wasn't dead.

"Thanks," Lucy said and I nodded my thanks as I was still trying to get my racing heart under control.

"He was wild." Edmund said looking on.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter still held me and I held Lucy.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough. That is what you become." He took out a knife and looked at the bear. "You may find Narnia a more savage place then you remember." Then he took the knife and dug it into the dead animal. Lucy buried her head into Peter's chest while I did the same into his neck.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked looking at me. I shook my head and he helped Lucy and I away from the dead animal. I sat down and he put his hand on my cheek. "Hey hey..."

"Peter why did this happen? We were so happy. We had our whole lives together and our children. I feel like I failed them as their mother," I sobbed as tears started down my cheeks.

"You are not a failure. Bri we didn't mean to leave them. You know that I know that. I will get revenge for our children. I love you Bri and I am just so glad that you are here with me." He comforted me and wiping my eyes and kissed me.

"Come on love birds we ain't got all day!" Trumpkin shouted. We broke the kiss and chuckled and stood up and headed for the others hand in hand.

~*Audi*~

I didn't go off to far from the prince. Even though Liam didn't know that he was the Telmarine prince he told me to keep an eye on him. He was walking through the forest as Trufflehunter and Nikabrik followed noisily. He stopped and looked back. "I can hear you." They showed themselves and I just shook my head.

"I think we should wait for the Kings and Queens." Truff suggested but Caspian just rolled his eyes not believing. I finally had enough and jumped down from the trees.

"Do not roll your eyes at the mention of my family!" I yelled at him. He just shook his head and started heading off again. "Do it." I told Truff.

"Fine then see if the others are understanding," Truff said and Nikabrik started following him again.

"Or maybe I will come with you. I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs," that caught the prince's attention. Turning around he looked back at us. I put my hand on my hips. "And Prince Liam."

"Minotaur? They're real?" Caspian asked in disbelief. I shook my head and went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They will be the last of your worries when my brother finds out your identity," I said and he looked at me.

"And very bad-tempered," Truff added. Caspian looked at me and nodded.

"Not to mention big."

"Huge."

"With large weapons." We all threw in together as we walked past him.

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" he asked. He followed us as we continued to walk on.

"Well the centaurs will probably fight on your side, but there is no telling what the others will do." Trufflehunter said.

"What about Aslan?" he asked. I stopped looking back at him.

"How do you know about Aslan?" I asked just as Nikabrik asked.

"How do you know so much about us?"

"Stories," he said smiling at us.

"Wait your father told you stories about Narnia?" Truff asked hitting a sore spot with the exiled prince.

"No my professor." We looked at each other than back at Caspian. "Listen I am sorry but these aren't questions you should be asking." And with that he walked away from us. I rushed after him and put my hand on his arm. He looked at me and I could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"What is it?" Nikabrik asked. I turned to look at them.

"Human."

"Him?" Nikabrik pointed at Caspian.

"What about her? She's human?"

"I am a Narnian." I said outraged that he just called me a human.

"No them!"

"Run!" Caspian yelled. I grabbed my bow and started running. Stopping every few seconds to release an arrow. Getting a soldier but there was just to many. Then Truff was hit.

"No!" I went after him.

"Wait I'll go," Caspian said as he put his arm on mine and told me to cover him. I shot as many as the soldiers as I could. They were doing something and wasting time.

"Come on!" I yelled and then soldiers were falling and I smiled knowing all to well who it was. As soon as all the soldiers were down my best friend showed up and pounced on Caspian. Knocking him flat on his back.

"Choose you last words carefully Telmarine!" he ordered pointing his sword at his face.

"You are a mouse," Caspian spoke shocked staring up at the almost two foot creäture.

"I was hoping for something a little more original," he said making me laugh as I put my bow on my back. "Pick up your sword."

"Uh...no thanks," Caspian shook his head.

"Pick it up. I will not fight an unarmed man." Reep replied.

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you noble mouse." Caspian tried flattery but it did not work.

"I said I would not fight you. I didn't say I would let you live." He pointed his sword back in the prince's face.

"Reepicheep! Stay your blade!" Truff yelled.

"Trufflehunter? I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption." Reep demanded.

"He doesn't go ahead," Nikabrik said. I smacked him on the head as I came over to them.

"He's the one who blew the horn," Truff replied.

"What?"

"I saw it with my own eyes Reep," I said causing him to bow to me.

"Then let him bring it forward." Centaurs came up to us. "This is the reason we have gathered. My lady," one said bowing to me. I bowed back. Reepicheep got off of Caspian as I went over and helped him off his back.

"Let me introduce you to my best friend Reepicheep. Prince Caspian," I said they looked at me then at each other.

"Lady Audi your brother would like to see you," the Centaur from before said. I bowed to him and took my leave. Before I left Caspain grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave," he said almost begged. I patted him on his arm and looked at him.

"Caspian just talk to them with your heart," I said and with that I left him standing to speak to the others as I went to find my brother.

"So Prince Caspian of Telmar. That is the one who had aunt Susan's horn," Liam said as he spoke behind me after I looked back at the others circling around Caspian.

"I hope with his help and the help of dad, mum and the others we can claim Narnia back. I think he would be a good ruler once he listens to his heart." I said looking at him. I noticed Liam smirking. "What?"

"You like him," he teased.

"Do not," I denied the claim. But then something in my heart knew that I was lying.

"Audi we have been together for over 1300 years. He might be that special someone for you. Don't ignore something like that. Anyway let's go. I want to meet this Caspian." Liam said being a big brother one moment and the next the leader of the rebellion for now until dad comes back. I nodded and started after him. We reached the clearing with Caspian and Liam jumped down in front of him.

"Prince Caspian I am Liam Prince of Narnia oldest son of High King Peter and High Queen Bridget." Liam introduced himself.

A/N: Well second chapter is done. It is not as long as the first. But where I was going to end it was going to be even longer so I decided to start the next chapter. I know lots of point of view switching hope I kept everything on track. Going back and forth like the movie does. Please leave a review (no flames please) it helps wonders to keep me writing ~Cerulean89


	3. Together again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my ocs

A/N: this is the chapter that is rated M so warning.

Chapter Three

Together again

~*Bridget's POV*~

We had walked for the last three hours until finally Susan spoke up. "I don't remember this way."

"That's the problem with girls. Can't carry a map in your heads," Peter said smugly. I rolled my eyes and smacked him in the arm. "Ow." He put his arm around me and kissed my head. "No offense."

"Well that's because our heads have something in them," Lucy replied curtly.

"I wished he'd just listen to the DLF in the first place," Susan whispered. I smiled at the silly nick name that they gave Trumpkin.

"DLF?" Edmund asked not sure what that meant.

"Dear Little Friend," Lucy explained.

"Oh that's not at all patronizing is it?" Trumpkin asked making us laugh.

"I am not lost," Peter said when we came to a dead-end.

"Peter darling we have been gone for hundreds of years. Things change," I said taking his hand. He pulled his hand from mine.

"No you're just going the wrong way," Trumpkin said coming up to us.

"You last saw Caspian in the Shuddering woods and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush," Peter replied.

"But unless I am mistaken there is no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin argued against Peter.

"Well that'll explains it then. You're mistaken." Peter finished and started walking off.

"Peter?" I went after him to take his hand. But he shook me off. "What is the matter with you?"

We finally made it to the river but only it was about a hundred feet down. "Bridget was right. See over time water erodes the earth soil carving deep..." Susan started.

"Oh shut up," Peter remarked rudely.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah falling," Trumpkin replied.

"Well we weren't lost," Peter said.

"There's a ford at Burenia. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin informed.

"I'd rather that then walking," Susan responded.

"Aslan? It's Alsan!" Lucy shouted. I turned just in time to see him before he went off into the woods. "It's Aslan over there!" She pointed to the other side of the cliff.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"Don't you see he was right...there," she said seeing that he was gone.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked.

"I am not crazy, he was there. He wanted us to follow him."

"I saw him too. He went walking into the forest," I said coming up to Lucy and putting my hands on her shoulders.

"I am sure there are any number of lions in this woods. Just like that bear," Peter tried to reason with us.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him," she said.

"Look I am not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist," Trumpkin said. I started feeling mad about the others doubting me. Especially Peter who is my husband and what we have been through together.

"The last time I didn't believe in Lucy. I ended up looking pretty stupid," Edmund said looking at Lucy then nodding at me. At least someone believed us.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked Lucy then looked at me.

"Maybe you weren't looking," Lucy suggested.

"I am sorry Lu, Bri," Peter said started walking away.

"Peter?" I went after him leaving Lucy and Edmund behind. "Peter what is the matter?" I went up to him and took his hand. I stopped him as the others continued.

"Bri I just want to get Narnia back from the Telmarines. Find out what happened to our children," he said. I put my hands to his face I pulled his face down to mine.

"I know love and you are not alone. Don't forget that you have me and our siblings. And the remaining Narnians. I love you Peter don't ever forget that," I said and kissed him with everything I had. He moaned into the kiss.

"I missed you so much Bridget," he said and then we headed back to the others where we decided to make camp. I laid down and Peter laid down with me and put his arms around my waist. It felt so good to be back in his arms.

~*Audi*~

I stood back with the others as Caspian was in the center of all the angry Narnians. "All this horn proves is that they stolen another thing from us!" Nikabrik yelled.

"I didn't steal anything," Caspian defended.

"Didn't steal anything?" A Minotaur shouted. "List the things that the Telmarines stolen from us.

"Our home!"

"Our freedom!"

"Our villages.!"

"Our Lives!"

"You will hold me accountable for the crimes of my people?" Caspian said looking at everyone. Shocked and dismayed.

"Accountable and punishable," Nikabrik said coming over.

"Ha that's rich coming from you dwarf. Or have you forgotten it was your people who fought along side the White Witch," Reep said pointing his sword at the dwarf.

"And I'll gladly do it again, if it will rid us of these barbarians," he shouted pointing at Caspian.

"Then it is not in your power to bring her back. Or do you want this boy to go against Aslan?" There was an uproar after Truff said that. "Some of you forgotten. But we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was king."

"But what about Prince Liam and Princess Audi?" someone yelled.

"I may be a Prince of Narnia but I was not born to the king and queen. I was found when I was just a babe. The true ruler would be my sister she was born from our parents. But Narnian rule says it must be a son of Adam to be true ruler," Liam said. He looked at Caspian and nodded. "Our father wont be able to stay here forever. He is born of another world just like his brother and sisters and our mother. We will need a new king a good king."

"He's a Telmarine. Why would we want him as our king?" Nikabrik stated ruffling more feathers. I rolled my eyes and place my hands on my hips.

"Because I can help you. Beyond these woods I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it. And I can bring peace between us." Caspian was a very good diplomate when he needed to be.

"It is true. The time is right. I watch the stars for they are mine to watch. As it is yours to remember badger." The centaur said. "Fatha the lord of victory and Alambil the lady of peace have come together in the high heavens. And now here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

"Is this possible? Do you really think their could be peace?" A squirel asked.

"Two days ago I didn't believe in talking animals, nor dwarves, or centaurs. And here you are. In strenghts and numbers that we Telmarines never would have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not it brought us together. And together we have the chance to take back what is ours." Caspian said holding up the horn.

"If you will lead us. Then my sons and I offer you our swords." The centaur from earlier said. Taking out their swords and everyone held up their weapons. Even Liam did. Caspian looked at me and I took my sword and raised it in the air and smiled at him.

"And we offer you our lives," Reep said bowing.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us sire," Truff said.

"If we are to be ready for them we will need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons. And I am sure they will be here soon." Caspian finished looking around.

Everyone dispersed in search of the things we needed. I put my sword away and started to walk towards camp. "Audi!" I looked back and saw Caspian coming to me.

"Yes?" I asked as he looked at me.

"I just need to know that it was you who was sitting by me when I first woke up back at Trufflehunter's?" he asked. I blushed remembering that first night.

"Yes it was. I was there the night you fell off your horse," I said as we continued back to camp.

"Thank you for helping me," he said as we walked back. I am glad that it was dark so he wouldn't be able to see me blush.

~*Bridget's POV*~

We watched in horror as men were cutting down the trees and building a long bridge across the ford. We were hidden behind a pile of logs watching as the men worked. We heard horses and we ducked down so we wouldn't be spotted.

"Maybe this was the best spot to come to after all," Susan whispered. Peter looked up again and then he headed back into the woods along with the rest of us. We headed back to where Lucy and I saw Aslan.

"So where exactly did you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy and I just shook my head and followed Lucy closely.

"I wish you all would stop trying to sound like grown ups. I didn't think I saw him I did see him." Lucy shouted at them. I nodded and followed her.

"I am a grown up," Trumpkin said under his breath. I rolled my eyes.

"It was right over here..." Lucy fell and I went to grab her but fell down with her.

"LUCY!" Susan yelled.

"BRIDGET!" I heard Peter yell after.

"Here," she finished earing a giggle from me. I hugged her and made sure that she was alright.

We started our way down Lucy in front, Trumpkin behind her, Susan than Edmund. Me and Peter bringing up the rear of our group. Peter had a hand around my waist and another on the rock making sure that we were safe. Lucy slipped and Trumpkin helped her regain her balance. We finally made it to the other side and made camp for the night.

We were all laying by the fire when I felt Peter shake me a little. "Bri can you come with me?" he asked. I nodded and we went off into the woods but not to far where we couldn't see the fire.

"What's wrong Peter?" I asked as he turned around he smashed his lips to mine. The kiss was so passionate making me melt into his arms. "Oh Peter."

"Bridget ever since I got you back I have wanted nothing more than to hold you in my arms. I love you so much," he said hugging me. His hands went to the back out of my dress and started to untie the laces.

"Peter? What are you doing?" I asked looking at him blushing ten shades of red.

"I have wanted you so bad, ever since we came back," he said and slipped the dress off my shoulders and kissed my now exposed skin. He started to remove his clothes and he brought me in for another kiss. I put my hands on his bare chest and felt his heart beat through my palms.

His hands ran down from my shoulders to my waist making me shiver. He smiled in the kiss and he moved to my neck then to my collar-bone. He took me to the ground as we laid on the grass. His hand went to my stomach that showed no signs of being pregnant. Then he traveled to my hip and caressed my flesh. "Peter please," I whispered in his ear. He nipped at my lips and smiled at me kissing me again. He grabbed my hands and pinned them over my head. He pushed into me making me moan in the kiss, "I love you Peter." I breathed as he let me put my arms around his neck.

We laid their for a few more minutes not wanting to go back to the others. But we had to so the other's wouldn't wake up and come find us like this. How embarrassing would that have been. We got dressed and headed back to the fire that was now just a few embers and laid down. Peter pulled me into his chest. "I love you and I missed you so much." He kissed me and we both fell asleep.

I was woken up by a twig snapping. I heard Lucy call out to Susan then she got up and headed away from camp. I turned to Peter and shook him awake. "Peter Lucy went off on her own," I whispered. He got up and I went with him to find Lu. He found her and went and grabbed her just as we saw a passing Minotaur. He put his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Then he looked at both of us and took out his sword. We nodded as he advanced on the unsuspecting creäture.

Just then a boy with dark hair came flying at Peter as they fought. He reminded me of Liam with his dark locks. As they fought Peter hit him in the face and disarmed him and went to strike only to get his sword stuck into the tree. The boy kicked him back and took his sword as Peter took a big rock and went to hit his assailant in the head.

"No stop!" Lucy yelled. As both of us stood from the bushes. We looked around as we were surrounded by Narnians.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked looking at the boy. Well I guess we couldn't call him young. Since he is about our age now.

"Yes? And who are you?" he questioned.

"PETER! BRIDGET!" He looked down at the sword's hilt and realized who he was.

"High King Peter?"

"I believe you called," Peter said looking at him.

"Um...yes but I thought you'd be older," Caspian said shaking my head as he said that and went up to Peter and took his hand.

"Well if you like we can come back in a few years," he said going to move.

"Peter. hush," I said looking at him and keeping him in the spot that we were in.

"No it's alright. It's just you're not exactly what I expected," Caspian said catching his eye on Susan.

"Neither are you," Edmund said as he looked at a grey Minotaur.

"A common enemy units even the oldest of foes." A badger said. He truly wise beyond his years.

"We have anxiously awaited your return my liege." a mouse said. "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh my gosh he is so cute," Lucy said to Susan. The mouse pulled out his sword and turned.

"Who said that?!" he questioned.

"Sorry," she said.

"Oh uh...your majesty I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia," he said putting his sword behind his back.

"Well at least some of you can handle a blade," Peter said.

"Yes indeed. And I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army sire." The mouse knight now known as Reepicheep said.

"Good, because we are going to need as many as we can get," Peter looked back at Caspian. I just shook my head at the contest between Caspian and my husband. This is not going to end well.

"Well then you probably be wanting yours back," Caspian said handing back Peter's sword. He took it and put it away. He took my hand and started leading walking towards the others.

Peter and I were ahead of everyone with Caspian as they were speaking. He turned to me and bowed. "High Queen Bridget it is nice to meet you," he said. I felt Peter squeeze my hand. I patted his in reassurance.

"Darling you're hurting my hand. It is nice to meet you as well Caspian," I said smiling bowing my head a bit. We stopped at a sight that I have never seen before here in Narnia. We walked to it and when we were almost there a girl with red hair and bright blue eyes came out of the monument and I put my hand to my mouth. No it couldn't be. "Audrey?" I whispered. Peter put his hand on my shoulder and she came running up to me.

"Mum, dad?" she said. She crashed into my arms and I held her and felt tears fall from my eyes. Peter hugged her as well and looked at her touching her face. "You are so young. What happened?"

"It's a long story" Edmund said looking at her. She wasn't the toddler that we all knew when we left. Now she looked to be about 15. "How in Aslan's name are you still here?"

"I am not sure. Liam has a theory though," she said smiling a big toothy grin.

"Tell me where is your brother?" Peter asked putting his arm around her then me.

"He's inside waiting for you all," she said. As we headed for the entrance. Centaurs lined up and took out their swords. We walked in and looked around and saw lots of Narnian's working on armor and weapons. I went with the girls as we headed deeper into the fort. Susan went to get the boys.

On the walls there were drawing of us during or reign on the wall. "It's us," Susan said.

"What is this place?" Lucy questioned Caspian.

"You do not know?" he asked. He took a torch and lead us further in. He led us to a room that was pitch black. Going over he touched the torch to something and fire started to go around the room. Lighting up the place and finally realization sat in. It was the stone table.

"He must know what he's doing." Lucy said looking at us.

"I think it's up to us now," Peter said with authority. I looked on at the picture of Aslan. I looked at my daughter and moved some hair out of her face. I hugged her and kissed her head.

"Mother, father!" we turned around and there was our son. All grown up.

"Liam!" I shouted and he came over and hugged me and then that guy hug thing that men do.

A/N: Phew man this was a hard chapter to write. Please review


	4. Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my ocs

Chapter Four

Attack

~*Audi's pov*~

We sat in Aslan's How as dad and the others were talking about the Telmarines. Mum was rubbing my head just like she used to when I was little. Oh how I missed her so much. And dad I have always been a daddy's girl no matter if he is young again. He will always be my dad.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means the same men aren't protecting it's castle," he said.

"What do you suppose we do your majesty?" Reep asked.

"We need to..."

"We must..." dad and Caspian started speaking at the same time. The tension between the two felt like fog that could be cut with a blunt knife. I looked at mum who sighed and shook her head. They looked at each other and dad's glaring only intensified at Caspian.

"Is dad always like that?" I whispered to mum. She nodded her head and whispered back.

"What about Caspian?" I nodded even though I have only known him a few days now. "This is going to be interesting." She said and nodded this time. Caspian relented under dad's glare as he continued.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," dad said looking around at all of us. Liam stepped up to dad and nodded.

"I agree with father. We take 'em by surprise," he said.

"That is crazy. No ones ever taken the castle," Caspian rebuttled against dad's suggestion.

"There's always a first time," dad stated.

"We'll have the element of surprise like prince Liam suggested," Trumpkin put in his contribution. So now it's dad, Liam and Trumpkin for the plan of attack on the castle.

"We have the advantage here," Caspian insisted on staying where we are and take up arms and fight here. Aunt Susan went up to stand beside him her weapons still on her back.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," she said siding with him. Dad looked at his sister then at mum for her words when Truff interrupted.

"I for one feel safer under ground." Dad turned his attention back to Caspian.

"Look I appreciate what you have done here. But this isn't a fortress it's a tomb," he was right this is where Aslan gave his life to save Uncle Edmund.

"Yes and if they're smart the Telmarines would wait and starve us out," Uncle Edmund said. I nodded at his words he was right about that but I am not to sure Telmarines were that smart. Sorry Caspian.

"We could collect nuts!" the squirrel said.

"Yes and throw them at the Telmarines. Shut up!" Reep said at the jumpy little fellow. "I think you know where I stand sire."

Dad looked around and looked at Glenstorm, "if I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" dad asked him.

"Or die trying my liege," Glenstorm said bowing his head.

"That's what I am worried about," Aunt Lucy spoke up.

"Sorry?" dad looked at his youngest sister with confusion.

"You're all acting as if there are only two options. Dying here or dying there."

"I don't think you actually listening Lu," dad snipped at her.

"No you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch Peter?" she questioned making me sit up as mum stood from her spot.

"She's right Peter. Do not forget that," she said going over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her then at his sister.

"I think we have waited for Aslan long enough." He turned around and started walking away. Mum followed leaving the rest of us here. I turned to Caspian as everyone started to leave the How.

"I am sorry about how dad acted towards you. But he's right this is a tomb," I said looking down at the floor. I went to turn to leave when he caught my arm.

"Audi I have a favor to ask of you." I looked at him as he let go.

"What is it?"

"Stay here with Queen Lucy. I know you are a strong fighter but I have a feeling that something might not go right. And I need someone to come up with a strategy if something were to happen." Looking at him I saw concern in his chocolate-brown eyes. I didn't know what to say.

"I will see what my parents want me to do," I said looking at him and putting my hand on his making him let me go. There was something about him that made my stomach flip but then with the looks he was giving to Aunt Susan that I didn't quite like.

~*Bridget's pov*~

I went after Peter and grabbed him by his arm. "Wait Peter!" I yelled grabbing him. He turned on me and ripped his arm away from me.

"How dare you do that in front of everyone. To me your husband!" he yelled at me. In all these years of being married to him has he never yelled at me. I pulled my arm away from him. Tears flooded my eyes and turned around to leave when he sighed and grabbed me.

"No let me go Peter!" I yelled trying to get him to let me go. He pulled me into his chest and whispered in my ear.

"Bri I am sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." I turned around put my arms around him. I buried my head in his chest as he put his arms around me. "I am sorry. You are right Lucy is right. But Aslan hasn't come and we need to act now while we still have the chance." I looked at him and nodded.

"I know Peter. And you know that I will always be with you no matter what happens. I love you for better or for worse," I whispered and he smiled kissing me.

"We still have some time before the attack." Taking my hand and leading me to our chambers. Once there we made sure no one followed us. Peter's hands undid the laces leaving my dress to fall to the floor. My undergarments went with the dress as his clothes fell to the floor as well. He smiled at me capturing my lips with his. He gently pushed me to the makeshift bed kissing my collar-bone. His calloused hands slid down my sides as my hands slid up his chest and again feeling his heart beat rapidly.

I smiled knowing that I can make this boy, no man crazy about me. His lips found mine again as we connected into the intimacy of being married. "I love you." We both panted at the same time.

After a while we decided that we should get ready for the night raid. I changed into a different dress of pale green and cutting it so that it was mid-thigh. Taking some pants that were left for Peter I threw them on and my boots. This felt better then trying to fight in a dress. I found armor that was just my size and fit like a glove. It was easy to move in and light. I walked out of the How and turned to see Lucy and Audrey standing there.

"Why can't I go mum?" she asked me. I saw hurt and anger in her eyes. I kissed her head and looked at Lucy.

"It is your father's wish that you stay here and guard the How," I said and she nodded. She hugged me and looked at me.

"Be careful and come back this time," she gave me a half-smile and I nodded. I kissed her head and then turned to see Peter and the others waiting for us. Looking at Liam who would also be coming with us. He was old enough being about the same age as Caspian. I sighed not liking that he was coming as well but I nodded and he kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry mum. I will be careful," he said as we went to the gryphons that were taking us to the castle. We took off and in no time at all we were at the castle. Edmund flew in first and took out a guard on the tower. He signaled us to come in with his torch. Caspian had to take out a guard, as well as Susan. We landed and we followed Caspian to his professors room. When we got in the man was not there. Caspian went over to a table that held the professor's spectacles. I was the last in with the help of Liam and Trumpkin.

"We have to find him," worry laced in his accented voice.

"We don't have time. You need to get the gate opened," Peter said with authority in his voice.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. And neither would I," Caspian said. Peter looked at me and I nodded.

"I will go with him Peter," I said and he nodded but looked at me with a slight fear in his eyes. "Don't worry we will be on time." He nodded and looked at the others.

"You and I can deal with Miraz," Susan said.

"And I can still get to the gate on time," Caspian replied.

"Alright. Trumpkin, Liam on your way," Peter said as I followed Caspian to find his lost professor.

Going through the winding hallways and secret entrances we made it to the dungeon where a man with white hair and beard was laying on a cell floor tied up. Caspian rushed and found the keys and opened the cell and went to the man. He shook the man up and smiled as he spoke "five more minutes?" I was on look out for any soldiers to come along.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as Caspian started to un-chain his bonds. "I didn't help you to escape just so you could break back in." Caspian helped him to his feet and he saw me and his eyes widen. "You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here. That goes for you to your majesty."

"He's going to learn soon enough," Caspian said handing him his spectacles. "We are giving him your cell." He turned to leave as I started for the door. But the old man stopped him.

"Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did," the man said. I looked back waiting for them both to come.

"Come on you two we haven't got the time!" I hissed getting antsy.

"'What are you talking about?" Caspian questioned.

"I am sorry," he whispered and Caspian burst out of the cell and past me. I quickly followed him. He went straight for a bedroom chamber and opened the door.

"Caspian we are supposed to help Trumpkin and Liam at the gate!" I spat as he crept up on a sleeping couple. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at the man's neck. Waking him from his sleep he chuckled looking at Caspian. I managed to hide behind some pillars so I wouldn't be seen unless wanted to be.

"Thank goodness you're safe," he chuckled. My blood ran cold this man was nothing but evil.

"Get up!" Caspian ordered still with his sword at his uncles neck. He flung off the blankets and waking up his wife.

"What? Caspian?" she questioned confused.

"Stay where you are," Caspian hissed at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked again. I stayed hidden behind the pillars.

"I think it's obvious my dear. You know many might find this inappropriate behavior."

"That doesn't seem to have stopped you," Caspian bit back.

"But you are not like me are you?" he challenged his nephew. "It's sad. The first time you show any of a back bone. And it's such a waste."

"Put the sword down Caspian. I don't want to do this," his aunt said pointing a crossbow at him. I couldn't stand by any more. Just as I was about to step out Peter and Susan showed up. I pointed my sword as did Peter and Susan pointed her arrow at her.

"We don't want you to either!" Susan said.

"This used to be a private room," Miraz said. I couldn't tell if that was supposed to be a sick joke. I moved closer to Caspian holding my sword out at the woman and Miraz.

"What are you doing? You're suppose to be at the gate house," Peter shouted.

"NO! Tonight for once I want the truth!" Caspian shouted in pure anger. I could see him shake from it. "Did you kill my father?"

"Now we get to it," he said.

"You said that your brother died in his sleep?" his wife questioned.

"That was more or less true," Miraz spoke.

"Caspian this wont make anything better," Susan tried to get him to understand.

"We Telmarines wouldn't have nothing if we had not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone." He said with no regret in his eyes.

"How could you?" his wife said putting the crossbow down.

"For the same reason you will pull the trigger. For our son," he said moving into Caspian's sword making him bleed as it pierced his skin.

"Stay right there!" Susan shouted.

"You need to make a choice, dear. Do you want our child to be king? Or to grow up like Caspian here. Fatherless?

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled pulling the trigger as the arrow flew towards Caspian.

"CASPIAN!" Peter yelled. I just managed to push him out-of-the-way getting hit myself in my left shoulder. Miraz escaped as Peter and Susan rushed over to Caspian and me.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. He pulled out the arrow and tried to look at the wound.

"We don't have time. Let's go!" I yelled between clenched teeth. We got up and ran down the hall. Peter kept going as Caspian went a different way.

"Peter?!" Susan called.

"Our troops are just outside. Come on!" he shouted and we followed him towards the gate. Peter yelled at Edmund who was in the middle of a fight. Taking my sword and slashing at the soldiers that came near us. Ignoring the burning sensation in my left shoulder as I did. I rushed over to Peter as he started turning the gatewheel up.

"Peter it's too late. We have to call it off while we still can," she shouted at her bother.

"No I can still do this!" Peter shouted. I went over to him, "help me!" I started to help him open up the gate as best I could. The other's joined us and we were getting it up faster than just one of us.

"Exactly who are you doing this for?" Susan shouted.

"Stop being so damn annoying sister dear!" I shouted at her catching her off guard. Actually catching all three of them off guard. Soldiers were coming at our backs as we lowered the bridge and brought up the gate. I stopped helping to start fighting off the soldiers as the other three worked on it.

"FOR NARNIA!" Peter yelled. As they started fighting and the Narnian's came over the bridge.

As we were fighting I heard a scream and looked up to see that Ed pushed a man over the edge saving Peter. "ED!" Peter shouted realizing what he had just done. He took off running to get out-of-the-way of the soldier's crossbows.

Slashing, dodging, punching, kicking these men. There was just to many of them. I noticed Peter running up towards Miraz. Then I saw Trumpkin falling down from such a height. "No!" I shouted fighting to get to my friend. Slashing and slicing at anything that wasn't a Narnian. I reached him just as he closed his eyes. I looked up at Peter wondering what we were going to do.

A soldier cut something off a chain and the gate started closing. I watched a minotaur get underneath and tried to hold it. But he wouldn't be able to hold it forever. Even though I had no doubt that he was strong the gate was just stronger.

"PULL BACK!" Peter yelled looking around then at me. "We need to retreat now!" Peter came down from the stairs and headed over to me. "Get out of here Bri." I nodded and picked up Trumpkin and started for the gate.

Glenstorm grabbed Susan and placed her on his back. She turned around and yelled for Caspian.

"I'll find him!" Peter yelled.

"Peter! Liam!?" I shouted and he nodded. I was picked up by another centaur as we made it through the gate. I saw Edmund and Liam on the backs of grypons. Sighing in relief but that relief was short-lived. As we looked back at the trapped Narnians that didn't make it through. Peter turned back and looked as Glenstorm's son trapped and his death just moments away. I felt tears trickle down my face as I held on to Trumpkin's unconscious body.

"Peter the bridge!" Caspian yelled again my fears showing in my eyes as I watched my husband. He made it over the bridge and we left the others unwillingly to head back to the How.

A/N: Alright this chapter is done. Next one started man this sequel is coming along quite nicely and fast. I can hardly stop writing. Please leave reviews that would be rather nice. Thanks again ~Cerulean89


	5. What Are You Doing?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ocs

Chapter 5

What Are You Doing?

~*Audi's pov*~

Aunt Lucy and I sat in the How wondering what was taking so long. Then a horn blew and we looked at each other and headed for the exit. Things didn't look good. There was fewer soldiers and lots of wounded. "Dad!" I yelled running to him as he opened his arms to me.

"What happened?" Aunt Lucy asked noticing the scowl on dad's face.

"Ask him!" he barked at Caspian. I looked at dad then at Caspian.

"Peter," Aunt Susan snapped.

"Me?" Caspian questioned. "You could have called it off. There was still time." Dad let go of me and pushed me behind him.

"No there wasn't thanks to you. If you had kept to the plan. Those soldiers would still be alive." He turned around and put his arm around me.

"And if you had just stayed here like I suggested then they definitely would be!" Caspian shouted.

"You called us remember," dad scowled.

"My first mistake," Caspian countered. I looked up at the Telmarine prince as he fought with dad the High King of Narnia.

"No your first mistake is thinking you could lead these people," dad shouted angrily at him.

"HEY I am not the one who abandoned Narnia," Caspian snarled. I felt my heart drop into my stomach hearing that coming from his mouth.

"WE DIDN'T ABANDON NARNIA!" this time it was mum who shouted at Caspian. I noticed that she was holding her left shoulder. "WE WERE FORCED TO RETURN TO OUR WORLD AGAINST OUR WILL!" I could see tears of hurt and anger and sorrow welling in her eyes.

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right than Miraz does!" dad shouted at him as Caspian passed us. "You, him, your father! Narnia is better off without the lot of you!" Dad must have hit a nerve on that one as Caspian pulled his sword on him. I got in between him and his sword as it cut my cheek and dad pulled out his sword pulling me back out-of-the-way.

"STOP IT!" Uncle Edmund yelled. We all looked back as Glenstorm was holding an unconscious Trumpkin. My heart fell to my stomach seeing my friend like that. Aunt Lucy and I ran over to him. She gave him a drop of her cordial at first it didn't seem to work but then he caught his breath and opened his eyes.

"What are you all standing around for?" he barked making me sigh in relief that he was alright. "Telmarines will be here soon enough." Aunt Lucy got up as did I "thank you."

I watched mum and dad walk away as the injured were treated. I went up to Liam and he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "I am sorry Liam." I hugged him and he kissed my head as we went to find mum and dad. He wiped the blood that was trickling down my cheek from Caspian's sword. Once we found them Aunt Susan was treating mum's wound.

"How'd she get that?" Liam asked as we sat next to them. Dad looked back the way we came and then back at us.

"Saving Caspian," he whispered. "Seems like the cordial doesn't have an effect on us." We looked at Aunt Lucy who looked sad. I nodded and reached into my pouch that I keep on me all times.

"Here try this. I made it, it helps heal wounds faster," I said holding it out to dad. He put it on for her after cleaning the wound. It didn't look so bad as what I first thought. Dad then took my face in his hands and put some on my cheek. "Thanks." We all sat there quietly not knowing what to do. Dad put his hand on Liam's neck and smiled at him.

"You fought very well Liam. I am proud of you," he said. Liam nodded and then he turned to face mum. She put her hand to his face and smiled.

"Your father and I never abandoned you both. We were forced to leave you behind. Never a day went by my heart was breaking knowing that I left you. When we got back to our world. We were split up for a long time. Then my father your grandfather was wounded and an infection set in killing him months ago. I wish he could have seen you both," mum said. I hugged her after telling us that she lost grandfather right after she lost us. How cruel the world can be.

"We have never blamed you for leaving. Actually Audi I must tell you this. One day when I was twelve I was out hunting and there I saw Aslan. Just for a moment then he was gone just as the breeze picked up. But on the wind his voice said. 'Trust in me Prince of Narnia you shall find what you lost.' Not knowing at the time that what I lost. No what Narnia lost was its kings and queens and now you are all back." Liam said looking down at his hands.

"That explains a lot," uncle Edmund said. We were having a family moment when something ran up my spine.

Looking behind me something was pulling me towards the stone table. I got up and headed to the room. Once close I could see my breath. This couldn't be good. I walked in just in time to see that there was an ice wall with a figure in it. "The White Witch?" I whispered. I stayed hidden in the back as she spoke to Caspian.

"This isn't what I wanted," Caspian said shock clear in his voice. He tried backing up but the werewolf held him to the spot. Held his arm with his palm out.

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me, then I am yours my king" she coaxed to him. I kept saying over and over no, don't listen to her.

"No!" The hag cut his palm. Now bleeding the witch stuck out her pale hand out of the ice. Caspian was going to do it he was going to free her. I stood up and rushed over to him. Kicking the wolf out of my way.

"No Caspian you can't do this," I shouted at him. Pulling his shirt as I yelled trying to get his attention. She looked at me and smiled.

"Ah dearest Bridget, high queen of Narnia," she taunted but then looked closer to me. "No you aren't her. Who are you?"

"Stop! Audrey! Move!" I heard dad yell as he, uncle Edmund and Trumpkin came into the room. The wolf and the hag started to fight dad and uncle Edmund as Trumpkin was fighting Nikabrik. Nikabrik had Trumpkin pinned until aunt Lucy came to help. She held her dagger at his throat but Nikabrik just pulled her arm behind her back trying to break it. She screamed in pain I turned my attention back to Caspian as the witch tried her hardest to get his blood.

"Caspian snap out of it," I yelled trying to get his attention. Then dad pushed him out of the circle taking Caspian's spot. He landed on top of me with a hard thud knocking the wind out of me.

"Get away from them!" dad yelled keeping his sword at her.

"Peter dear. I missed you. Come just one drop. You know you can't do this alone," she taunted.

"Dad don't listen to her!" I yelled as Caspian and I stood up.

"Dad? Oh so this girl is your daughter? Well help me and I can promise that she will never come to harm. And neither will your dear little Bridget," the witch said. Dad hesitated and looked at her but then a sword came through the ice shattering the wall into millions of pieces.

Caspian put his arm around me protecting me from the debris that fell around us. Uncle Edmund was the one who stabbed the witch and broke the spell. "I know you had it sorted." Was all he said before leaving. I went to dad and hugged him as he looked at me making sure that I wasn't hurt.

"Are you alright?" he questioned. I nodded and looked back to Caspian. Then he turned and saw Susan glaring at both of them. She walked away and I noticed that Caspian had a look of despair. I felt my heartache for some odd reason. No it couldn't be that I have fallen for the Telmarine prince? I shook my head and buried it into dad's chest as he stroked my hair.

After we left the stone table mum let dad have it when she found out about the witch. I never seen her so mad at him. Aunt Susan never helped either. I walked outside when I saw Caspian just sitting there staring out into the to head back inside so I wouldn't disturb him when I heard him calling me. "Audi?" he asked.

"I am sorry I will leave you alone," I said looking down at the ground.

"No please sit," he pointed. "I am sorry for every thing that has happened. Not to mention that I wanted to say thanks for saving me earlier against the witch. I don't know why but I was..."

"Under her spell." I looked out at the distance then back at him. I looked deep into his eyes and felt my face flush. Averting my gaze back to the scenery.

I felt him put his hand to my face making me look at him. "You are so beautiful, just like your mother and Susan," he said making me grow even more red. Then I felt his lips come softly mine. I don't know what happened but something clicked and I kissed him back. The kiss was passionate. When we separated to breathe I looked up at him in shock. I felt my face redden and I quickly got to my feet. He looked at me with confusion and hurt in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Caspian I am confused." I went to head back into the building when he grabbed my arms.

"Please wait," he said turning me to face him. Tears pooled in my eyes and he went to wipe them away when I turned.

"I can't," I said tearing away from him and ran inside passing the professor on my way in. I ran right into Liam and held on to him tightly as he just held me.

"Whoa what's wrong?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I am so confused," I sobbed into him.

~*Bridget's pov*~

I walked up to Peter as he was staring at Aslan's portrait. Sitting next to him he looked at me and put his arm around me. "I am sorry about the witch," he said.

"I know it was Nikabrik's fault. Peter I love you so much but why do you keep things to yourself?" He looked at me and I noticed the depression that was in his eyes after we came back to England. Putting my hands on his face bringing it up to mine I gave him a long and passionate kiss. "Remember our vow. We will face anything that comes our way together." He nodded and kissed me again and then we heard someone clear their throat behind us. We looked up to see that it was Lu. "I am going to find Liam and Audrey."

"Alright. Love you darling," Peter said kissing me again. Taking my leave I went to find our children, but before I could find them Edmund came up to me as he went to get his brother. The four of us found Caspian, Susan, Liam, Trumpkin and Audrey already watching what was before us. Hundred's of soldiers marching towards us. Their machines being pulled by horses. And there in the middle of it all dressed in golden armor Miraz. Looking at each other trying to figure out what we are going to do. Peter took my hand in his and squeezed.

Going back in Peter came up with a plan. "Tights and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin asked. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest alone?"

"It's our only chance," Peter argued.

"And she wont be alone," Susan said. Trumpkin came up to Lucy with sad round eyes.

"H...haven't enough of us died already?"

"Nikabrik was my friend to," Trufflehunter said.

"As was he mine," Audrey said putting her hand on the dwarf's shouder.

"But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't," Trufflehunter continued. "And neither have I,"

Reepicheep took his blade and placing it over his heart. "For Aslan."

"For Aslan," Bugly the Bear said standing up.

"Then I am going with you," Trumpkin said.

"No we need here," Lucy countered putting her hand on his shoulder.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back," Peter said trying to figure out what we are to do.

"If I may?" Caspian asked. We all looked at him as he stayed silent for a bit. Then standing up he came over to us. "Miraz may be a tyrant, and a murderer. But as king he subjected to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in perticular that may buy us some time," Caspain suggested. I didn't like that idea at all. I looked at Peter as he nodded and drew up the challenge scroll. I looked over at Audrey and Liam and went to hug them.

"Your father will be fine," I said trying to comfort them as much as possible. I walked passed Caspian as he was getting the girls ready for their mission. He was flirting with Susan an awful lot not to mention playing with my little girl's heart. Yes I know she likes him. I saw them kiss before the army got here. I had passed them when going to see Peter.

~*Audi's pov*~

I went with uncle Edmund, Liam, Glenstorm and the giant named Wimbelweather to the Telmarines to deliver dad's challenge to Miraz. I received lot's of stares and whistles from the soldiers. You would think they'd never seen a woman in pants before. When we reached the tent where Miraz and the others where sitting uncle Edmund, Liam and I went in while the others stayed out.

"I, Peter by the gift of Aslan by-election by conquest. High king of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands. In order to prevent the abominable ablution of blood. Do herby challenge Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender." He finished reading it and we looked at the false king as he looked upon us.

"Tell me prince Edmund..."

"King." He cut off making Miraz look at him.

"Pardon me?" he questioned.

"It's King Edmund actually. Just king though. Peter is the high king," he finished.

"Then what are those two?" Miraz asked looking at us.

"They are Prince Liam and Princess Audrey. My nephew and niece. I know it's confusing," Edmund said.

"Why would you risk such a proposal when our army can wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz said making me angry.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean only a week ago Narnian's were extinct," he looked around.

"And so you will be again."

"Well than you shall have little to fear," uncle Edmund said causing Miraz to laugh.

"That is not a question of bravery," he said.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" he questioned earning a point against Miraz's pride.

"I didn't say I refused." He snapped at Edmund.

"You shall have our support your majesty. Whatever you decision." The one on my right said making us look at him. He looked at me and eyed me up and down I felt my stomach churn as if I was going to throw up.

"Sire our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid..." the one at his right said. He stood up with his sword in hand.

"I am not avoiding anything!" There was tension in the air between Miraz and his right hand man. I looked at Liam and uncle Edmund as we watched on.

"I was merely pointing out that mi-lord is in the rights to refuse," he pointed back at us.

"His majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chances to show the people the courage of their new king," one said behind us. Again tension between them all very thick.

"You. you should hope that your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." Miraz said pointing his sword at us.

We made haste to get back with the others before dad had to go out and face that old man. I looked at him dressed in his armor. "Be careful daddy." I hugged him and he kissed my head and hugged me.

"I will. Now you better head on up with Trumpkin and the other archers until your aunt comes back," he said making me nod. I again hugged him and then headed up with the other archers and took out an arrow just to be on the save side. Whenever I am nervous I rub the blue feathers on my arrows. I looked down and saw Liam hug him as well and took the right side of uncle Edmund and him.

~*Bridget's pov*~

I watched as Audi went up to the other archers and Liam took Peter's and Edmund's right side. Peter took me into his arm's and kissed me so passionately. I felt tears bead at the corner of my eyes. "Don't cry Bri I will be fine," he said but it didn't help.

"Promise me you wont die," I sobbed into his chest. He brought my face to his and kissed me one more time.

"Promise," he said and let me go as he and him and the other's walked up to the battle ground. The battle began with Peter making the first move.

A/N: Wow these chapters keep rolling and rolling. Please leave a review it is most appreciative.


	6. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ocs

Chapter Six

Saying Goodbye

As the fight between Peter and Miraz went on I was getting nervous. I hope that Lucy got through to Aslan safely. Not to mention that Miraz fights dirty. Every move Peter made he blocked but Peter blocked every move Miraz made. He even managed to slice at his back causing the old man to shout. But then Miraz using his shield knocked Peter's helmet off. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Then Miraz took a swing at his throat but missing it but not by much.

Peter knelt and sliced at his leg wounding him. I felt a small burst of energy in me until Miraz tripped him and stomped on his shield. A sickening crunching and popping sound could be heard. "NO!" I yelled running up to Edmund and Liam. Peter shouted as it happened made my skin crawl as I watched the one I would give up my life for in pain. Miraz tried to end it but Peter just rolled out of the way and eventually tripping the enemy and standing up.

Hearing a horse made us look to see Caspian and Susan coming back without Lucy. They said something and nodded as they left the battlefield. Peter made his way back to us pain written on his face. Edmund and Liam went up to him to help him to a chair. I ran up to him as he looked at his sister. "Lucy?" he asked.

"She got through with a little help," she said.

"Thanks," Peter said to Caspian.

"Well you were busy," Caspian said looking back at his uncle.

"Better get up there just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines to keep their word," he said making us all nod. Susan went to hug her brother only for him to hiss in pain. Then she went off with the other archers.

"Keep smiling," Edmund said looking back at the Narnians. Peter turned around and held up his sword as the Narnians let out a roar.

Caspian, Edmund and I looked at his shoulder. It didn't look very good. "I think it's dislocated." Edmund went to his left side and I looked at him and putting my hand on his face. Because I knew Edmund had to pop it back into place. "What do you think happens back home if you die here?" He looked at me then at Edmund. "You know you have always been there..." Popping his shoulder back into place before he could finish the sentence. He let out a pained shout as it happened.

Caspian and I helped him stand and I looked at him. "Don't die Peter Pevensie or I will never forgive you," I warned him kissing him before he turned to fight again.

As the match continued they were more aggressive hitting with their shields and swords. He hit Peter in the face with his shield and he always goes for his wounded arm. Bastard I thought as Miraz had Peter falling to the ground. I felt Edmund take my hand to keep me calm as best he could. Then Liam took my other.

Peter managed to knock Miraz down and they both got up and Peter managed to get his sword away from him. So now all Miraz had was a shield to protect himself as Peter let out a furry of swings with his sword on to the shield. But it quickly turned bad when he disarmed Peter and started hitting him with his fist. Over and over again I felt tears run down my eyes.

Peter finally got that damn shield away from him and started to fight without shields and weapons but Miraz picked up a sword and started to hit him with it. Peter blocked it and managed to hit him where it counts. In the wound he delivered to Miraz in the leg.

"RESPITE! Respite!" Miraz shouted as he backed away.

"Now's not the time for chivalry Peter!" Edmund yelled. Peter hesitated looking at the poor excuse of a king begging for a break. Then Peter turned to walk away from the man on the ground. "LOOK OUT!"

"PETER!" I yelled as Miraz went to attack him while his back was turned.

Peter blocked, grabbed the sword and sent it into the man's side. Peter pulled it out and hesitated and looked at him with the sword ready for the finishing blow. They spoke a few words until Peter held out the sword to Caspian. Caspian took the sword and Peter picked his up and came back and put his arm's around me kissing my head.

We watched as Caspian took the blade and poising it for the finishing blow against his murdering uncle. But something was off about this I noticed that he was hesitant and then as he let out a blood curdling scream sent the sword into the ground in front of him. Caspian turned and walked back to us leaving his uncle alive. He will make a great king when we have to leave again. We went to head back when a death gag came from behind us. Turning around seeing Miraz with an arrow in his side, an arrow that was Susan's. Peter took my hand and we looked back at Susan.

"TREACHERY! THEY SHOT HIM! THEY MURDERED OUR KING!"

"BE READY!" Peter yelled and looked at me.

"PETER!" Caspian yelled pointing behind us. Peter pushed me behind him as he went after that soldier that was coming our way. I standing with Peter, Liam, and Edmund as Caspian got on a horse as he went to begin our plan. I looked back at Susan and Audi as they took to the ready. Boulders came crashing around us as the machines started firing.

We watched as the soldiers came galloping towards us. "I hope this works," I said under my breath.

"It will trust me," Peter said then turning around sending Glenstorm and Caspian off. "One...Two...Three..." Peter counted and I started counting with him taking his hand for a few moments. "Eight...Nine...GET READY!" he yelled and let go of my hand. We watched as the ground started to fall beneath the horses and soldiers. Arrows flew and pierced all the Telmarines that were in the pit that was created. "CHARGE!" He yelled and all of us started running as Edmund got on a horse and started forward.

We clashed with the enemy fighting with everything we had. I swung my sword killing men as they fought us. Slashing and blocking as we fought for our freedom against these monsters that call themselves men. Looking at Caspian he gave the signal for the air attacks.

"BACK TO THE HOW!" Peter yelled and we started running but I was grabbed and twirled into him taking off his head. I reached Peter and the others just as the entrance to the How was destroyed. I looked at Peter, Liam and then at Caspian as they watched Susan and Audrey fall to the next level. Both were alright and they came to join us.

We ran back into the heat of battle slicing and kicking and punching as best we could to survive. Not only were we fighting for our freedom but also for Aslan. I wasn't about to die and leave my family like this. No not as long as I breathe and can fight.

~*Audi's pov*~

I watched as mum, dad, Caspain, Liam everyone was fighting so hard but it wasn't even making dent in these soldier lines. Then I watched as Caspian fell into the pit running over to the ledge I jumped down slicing anyone that came at me. Landing next to him as the man I remembered from the day of the challenge, the one that was standing behind us. He grabbed a weapon and started for us, Caspian held out his arm to protect me. He hesitated for a moment looking at Caspian then at me. Then something grabbed him and pulled him back. I looked carefully where those roots?" Looking at Caspian as he looked at me. I helped him stand as dad came over and helped us out of the pit.

There standing before us were trees fighting the soldiers. They were on our side. Dad turned to the others and said, "Lucy." I hugged him and mum and then dad took his sword. "FOR ASLAN!" And we all went to fight once more. The soldiers where retreating and headed for the river. I went to follow but something was wrong. Looking at everyone who passed me but my brother wasn't one. Looking around I felt a sudden panick run through me.

"LIAM!" I yelled and running back to the How. He wasn't there. Running to the pit still wasn't there. "LIAM!"

"Audi..." I heard someone calling me. I raced to the forest and saw that Liam was under a soldier. I pulled him off of my brother only to find him with a very serious belly wound.

"Stay right here. I am going to get mum and dad," I said going off to the river. I ran to the river and saw the other's across the river with Aslan. "MUM! DAD! IT'S LIAM!" I shouted. In no time at all they came racing through the river.

"Where is he?" dad asked. I raced back to where Liam laid. Dad and mum went up to him.

"Oh Liam," I heard mum shriek as she placed her hand to his now ashen face. "Lucy the cordial." She cried. Lucy nodded and bent down to give him a drop but he stopped her.

"No aunt Lucy. I don't want it," he refused. I started crying and knelt beside him.

"Why?" I croaked seeing my big brother dying right before my eyes.

"I have lived a long enough life. I am honored to die for our freedom. I am also glad to see you grow into a fine young woman who doesn't need me any more Audi. I am proud to be your son dad, mum." His breathing started getting more and more labored.

"Dear one is there a wish that I could grant you as a reward for a hero and a prince of Narnia?" Aslan asked. I heard him laugh and we looked at him.

"I would like to be reborn in the world of my parents," he said looking at mum and dad.

"As you wish," Aslan let out a deafening roar making Liam smile.

"Thank you Aslan. I love you all..." and with that he was gone. Mum's sobbing got louder and louder as dad pulled her into his arms. I let out my own choking sobs and I got up to run but was pulled in Caspian's arms. Everyone had tears in their eyes and I felt my legs go out underneath me. Caspian caught me and picked me up bridal style. I really don't remember what happened after that.

~*Bridget's pov-A few weeks later*~

It was Caspian's coronation and we rode through the Telmarine streets as the celebration was going on. I was still upset at Liam's passing, but it was his wish to go and I was so proud of him. I looked over at Peter and he smiled at me also still feeling the pain of his son's death. He took my hand as we rode side by side on our horses. The celebration was amazing wonderful food, much wine, and dancing.

After a lot of everything I was ready to retire to my room. Once there I saw Peter staring out at the fireworks that was going off. He heard me coming in and gave me a sad smile. I felt tears sting my eyes and I went over to him as he held me. "Why did he have to die?" I sobbed into his chest. I felt him stroke my hair as he was trying to soothe me. We heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Peter said and we looked at who came in. It was Audi, Reepicheep, Trufflehunter and Trumpkin who were standing at the door. I noticed that Audi's eyes were red and puffy as much as my own. I opened my arms to her and she came running into me. She started crying as Peter and I embraced her.

"We are sorry for your loss your majesties. Prince Liam was a good man, a brave soldier and the best prince we have ever known," Reepicheep bowed as he said that. Then Trumpkin and Trufflehunter brought us his sword.

"Thank you all," Peter said a bit choked up. After they left Audi, Peter and I stayed together in our room for the rest of the night. We must have fallen asleep when I woke up Audi wasn't there any more and neither was Peter. I got up and went to the closet and picked out a lovely gown of dark blues and silver. I walked out of the hall and saw Caspain speaking to Audi as she was wearing a purple dress with gold threading. I went up to them and smiled.

"Have you seen your father?" I asked her. She nodded and pointed to the courtyard. I nodded my thanks and headed out to see him and Susan speaking with Aslan.

"Bridget so nice of you join us. I am in need to tell you things about your adventures here in Narnia. This will be your last time here dear one," he said making me nod as I already have known for a long while after meeting Caspian. "But there is a matter of your son's wish. Peter, Bridget I have the great honor of telling you that Liam will be reborn as your true son by blood in your world." The three of us looked at each other, then back at the great Lion.

"What does that mean exactly?" Susan asked. Aslan chuckled making us more confused. Peter took my hand in his as he pulled me closer to him.

"Dear ones in your time here in Narnia a miracle has been bestowed up the two of you. A child you carry Bridget." I stopped walking and looked at him as I placed a hand on my stomach. Peter stopped as well and I felt him take my other hand.

"B...but wont I lose it once we go back home?" I asked scared now to leave. Aslan chuckled looked at us and he came back up and breathed on us.

"It is your son's wish to be born in your world dear ones. I am happy to say that his wish will come true. Congratulations." Aslan said making Susan crash into us as Peter hugged me and I felt tears stream down my face.

I am not exactly sure how long we have spoken for until Caspian came into our view and we looked at him. "Your majesty?" Aslan asked as Caspian turned around to leave. I noticed that he looked at Susan and again felt my heart ache for my daughter.

"We are ready," he said. "Everyone has assembled." This was it we are going home. I will never see this beautiful land again. But I do believe it is in good hands with Caspian as king. We headed up to the gathering place and looked out at everyone. Peter, Susan, Lucy, Edmund and I stood apart from everyone else as Caspian started his speech. Audi stood with Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Trufflehunter and the bear.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcomed to. But for any of you who wish Aslan will return you to the land of our four-fathers." Whisperings and questions spread among the people.

"It's been generations since we left Telmar," one said in the crowd.

"We are not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were sea faring brig-gins. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens." We looked at one another as Aslan continued. "It is to that island that I can return you. It is a good place for a new beginning."

"I will go," a man said in the back. "I will accept the offer." Peter took my hand and looked at me giving me a small smile.

"So will we," this time it was Miraz's widow, son and her father who took up the offer. They stepped up to Aslan as he continued.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." He breathed on him just as he did to Peter and I. Then the tree that we were standing next to started to part into a doorway. The group walked to it then disappeared.

"How do we not know that they are sending us off to our death?" another man shouted. More conversations started to spread through the group.

"Sire, if my example can be of any service I will take eleven mice through with no delay," Reepicheep suggested. Peter looked at me, I nodded and then he looked at Susan.

"We'll go," Peter said stepping up to Caspian and Aslan.

"W...we will?" Edmund asked confused.

"Come on. Our times up," he said. "After all we really aren't needed here anymore." Peter handed Caspian his sword. I looked at Audi who stepped up to Caspian. I went to her and hugged her.

"I will look after it until you return," Caspian said taking his sword.

"I'm afraid that's just it. We're not coming back," Susan said.

"What no dad and mum are the high king and queen. They will always be. You can't be serious," Audi looked at me as I handed her my sword and the bracelet Father Christmas gave me. I put it on her wrist and kissed her head.

"We're not?" Lucy asked shocked.

"You two are. At least I think he means you two." Peter said.

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" Lucy asked looking at Aslan.

"Quite the opposite dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sisters have learned all they can from this world. Now it's time that they lived in their own."

"It's alright Lu. It's not what I thought it would be," Peter said looking at his youngest sister. "But it's alright. One day you will see it to. Come on."

We went over to the Narnians and bowed. Audi came running into my arms. "You can't leave me. Not after Liam's death," she sobbed. I hugged her and Peter came over and hugged us both.

"Darling Liam isn't gone. He will always live in our hearts. Besides darling his wish will be granted in a few months," I whispered to her. She looked up at me and then at Peter. She smiled and hugged me even tighter.

"I am going to be an older sister!" she shouted making everyone clap. My cheeks were stained red as Lucy squealed in delight and Edmund clapped his brother on the back. Peter's cheeks were as red as mine now.

"I wish you could come darling. I love you so much. But I think you will be happier here with Caspian now that your aunt isn't coming back," I whispered to her as we watch her kiss Caspian.

"AUNT SUSAN!" Audi yelled after the kiss. Then Caspian hugged her. "CASPIAN!" We all laughed as Lucy said.

"I am sure when I am older I will understand." I smiled as Peter held me close to him.

"I am not sure I want to understand," Edmund said making us chuckle.

"Yeah right Ed," I said as Peter took this chance to kiss me.

Susan walked away back to us as we watched Audi punch Caspain in the arm. He grabbed his arm in pain but then put it around her. "Take care of her Caspain," Peter called earning a nod from the new king. He turned to me and took my hands. "I will see you soon love."

"I will be at grandma's tomorrow after noon. Hope to see you all there," I said looking at them. They nodded and we went through the portal. I felt Peter's hand leave mine as I was now sitting looking at the spring back in Ireland.

A/N: End of the movie but not the story. Please stay with got at least a few more chapters left. Please review.


	7. In Your Arms

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything but my ocs

Chapter Seven

In your arms

Back at grandma and grandpa's I sat my stuff in the room where I first ended up in Narnia. I am not going to lie I am going to miss every body there. Especially my little girl who wasn't so little any more. I heard a knock and saw grandma come in. "I went back to Narnia." She smiled and hugged me.

"That's great. Did you see those children of yours?" she asked me. I nodded but she noticed the sad look on my face. "What happened?"

"Liam was killed during the war with the Telmarines," I told her the whole story about what happened. "But Aslan told me that his wish to be born here has been granted and I am... pregnant."

"Oh Bridget that is good news you and Peter must me so happy. Speaking of Peter they should be here at any moment. Your grandfather has gone to fetch them." I smiled relieved that she was happy for Peter and I. No one outside of the professor and grandma know about mine and Peter's relationship. I got changed into a long black skirt, a white blouse and my maroon cardigan. That is when I felt the urge to throw up. Racing off to the bathroom I threw up what was left in my stomach from the trip over. Which wasn't much.

I felt a hand go to my back and looked up to see Peter smiling at me. "Hi."

"Hi," I said as he helped me up. I went to the sink and brushed my teeth and then he kissed me. He led me out of the bathroom and we headed down to the parlor where everyone was sitting.

"I want to tell you all something that I have wanted to do 'here' for about a year now." He got down on one knee and took out another ring from his pocket and put it on my finger with the ring from Narnia. "Bridget O'Sullivan Pevensie, would you marry me here as well?" I smiled and nodded.

"It's about time," we heard Edmund joke behind us. Susan hit him behind his head making all of us chuckle.

"I want the wedding to be held right here. You two are going to have the best wedding imaginable. Well besides what was thrown for you back in Narnia," grandma said making Peter and I smile. And Lucy laugh as she and Susan went with grandma to prepare for the wedding.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" I asked Peter as he just laughed and kissed me again swinging me around.

"I love you Bridget Pevensie."

"I love you to Peter Pevensie," I said and we kissed.

A few day's later grandma got her friend who is a Judge to perform the wedding ceremony. Susan, Lucy and I were in my room getting ready. "This is so exciting. You and Pete getting a second wedding," Lu said making me smile. As she fixed her dress that grandma pulled out of trunks from the attic. I was wearing her wedding dress. Susan was fixing my hair when grandma came in the room.

"Oh my little Bridgy is so grown up. Oh I wish I had been there to see your first wedding back in Narnia. I bet your gown was just stunning," she gushed coming over.

"Grandma your dress is perfect and I am so glad that you are letting me wear it. I just wish da was here to see me get married," I heard the girls leave to let grandma and I be alone before the wedding. "How's ma?"

"She still hasn't said much since she got here. Dear I am afraid that she might not be with us for much longer." I nodded and looked down the hall as we left the room to head for the parlor.

"I sort of figured. The doctors told me that she has taken it very hard. Grandma Peter asked me to stay with him in Finchley. Do you think it is wise to go even though I am pregnant?" I asked her.

"Dear I know that you have already been pregnant before but not in this time. I will not lie it will be difficult. But with Peter by your side anything is possible. Go where your heart tells you to go," she said smiled. We walked in the parlor and everyone was standing and waiting for me.

The ceremony wasn't very long and Peter and I were finally married here and in Narnia not that we will ever see Narnia again. We kissed and every one cheered. "Nothing happens the same way twice," Lucy said making us look solemn. I looked up through the high window and happened to see a cloud shaped like a lion. 'Thank you Aslan.' I thought to myself. Peter took my hand and we started to dance.

Two weeks later I had everything packed and I was saying my farewells to grandma and grandpa. "You all take care. Write to us no matter what." We nodded as grandma kissed my cheek than Peter's. "Take care of them both young man."

"I will ma'am," Peter nodded but grandma shook her head.

"I am grandma now. Take care," we nodded and got on the train. This was it starting our new life here in England instead of Narnia. Peter and I leaned up against each other as his hand went to my still small stomach.

"I wonder if he will be anything like Liam?" Peter questioned.

"Only time will tell," I said kissing him. Only time will tell.

The End

A/N: I know this chapter is very short but there really isn't much more for this story. I have started the third story based of the third movie. Thank you all for reading. Please check out the next story which there will be more Audi and Caspian.


End file.
